


Everything

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Accident [6]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, actually more like lucky find, hahaha, ooooh look becky i found it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Luke remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone hope you like it <3  
> becky look I found it yay

Steven POV.

I ran out the house and drove straight to Luke's.

I saw him standing there.

"Everything?" I asked, moving towards him.

"Everything." he smiled. 

I smiled at him, I could feel my eyes filling up with tears.

He came closer to me.

"It's okay." he said.

"I've missed you, so much." I said, clinging onto him.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said, "I want to move back."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes and I want to see the children and watch some crappy film." he said.

"I think we can do that? Don't you." I said, turning my head to show the children in the car.

I could see his eyes filling up.

"Come on." I said pulling his arm to the car.

I showed him Danni.

"She's grown so much." he said.

"Yeah, she's getting some teeth." I said: I pulled the baby seat up and handed Danni to Luke.

"I missed all of you." he said.

"We missed you too." I said, he smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. I nodded my head quietly.

"Yes please." I said.

His lips were quickly upon mine, I bit his lip he pulled away, I looked at him.

"I needed to breath." he said, I smiled at him.

"Shall we go home?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never asked." he said, smiling at me and our family.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd that's the end <3
> 
> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
